battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
Naru Amoh
Naru Amoh is a character in the Battle Arena Toshinden series. She made her first appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 2 as a background character for Kayin Amoh, but in Battle Arena Toshinden 3 , she appeared as both the secret final boss of the game and as an unlockable hidden character. She then appeared as an initially playable character in Toshinden 4 , serving as the main deuteragonist alongside with the main protagonist Subaru Shinjo. In the second and third game, she is portrayed as a child, but in the fourth game, she has grown into a teenager. Story Naru was originally the daughter of a scientist who had worked for the Gerard Foundation. When her father came across confidential plans to use his work in progress for further control over the world populace and start a more oppressive reign over the globe, he and Naru fled their home in attempts of safety from her father's employers. Inevitably tracked down by the Secret Society, Naru's father was killed when they had set up an assassination with a bounty hunter who was told that her father was a remorseless criminal and was hunted down as such. In hiding and having witnessed the bounty hunter killing her father, Naru barely was able to escape the vicinity away from her father's murderer. Alone and without anywhere to go to at her late father's hotel room, later the next day, she had received a visit from a man who claimed he was a friend of her father's, and said was told by her father that if anything should have happened to him, he was to take care of her. Though she knew deep down the man was her father's murderer, the bounty hunter had realized he had been set up and that the man he strongly felt to be rid of from the world was not the despicable mark he thought and told was. Out of immense guilt and in hopes of one day atoning for the murder of her father, the bounty hunter took her in; his name was Kayin Amoh. Since then, Naru accompanied Kayin on his endless wanderings throughout the globe. One day, Kayin's journeys soon saw him leave on extended periods of time, longer than he usually took. Unbenownst to her, Kayin at these times was participating in the first Toshindendaibukai, on a quest to discover his foster father's murderer. When he had come back and discovered the culprit's identity, life had resumed as normal for the two, until half a year later, mysterious figures kept trailing her and Kayin. One day when Kayin was out running errands, Naru thought to open their hotel room open to the staff, but was immediately captured and taken away by agents of the Secret Society. Kidnapped to draw out Kayin, Naru was eventually rescued from their clutches, and witnessed the collapse of the Secret Society alongside Kayin, who had grown and fought through adversity enough to properly call her his daughter. A year later, Kayin displayed more doting and inquisitive behavior, pondering and thinking off into the distance more than usual, and one day decided that Naru should be in the care of a Catholic orphanage for her safety while he was to take a long trip. Knowing deep down that Kayin still felt insecure about being able to call him her father and forgive himself for the murder of her father a long time ago, Naru promised to herself that she would tell him of her forgiveness and that he was worthy of being her foster father. When Kayin returned, Naru saw he had changed. Asking her for a very important coversation, Naru told Kayin of her forgiveness and love as a family, but Kayin, though accepted and returning her love as a father to her, told her the truth that the path he walked was of a fighter, whose life was filled with strife and unknown danger. Wanting her foster daughter to live a peaceful and stable life away from the one he continued to walk, Kayin told Naru that the next trip he would take, he wouldn't be sure that he would come back. Giving her his sword case, Kayin ultimately left and parted ways with Naru forever. Though she kept waiting and hoping, Kayin never returned. As time passed, she began to think that the reason her father had left her at the orphanage was because he saw her as a burden. However, she dismissed these thoughts and began training with Kayin's legendary sword; Excalibur, determined to master his fighting style and prove she was not useless to him. On her sixteenth birthday, she ran away from the orphanage and set out to find her father and the true reason of why he had never returned for her. After learning from Duke B. Rambert that Eiji Shinjo, her father's best friend, would possibly know of Kayin's whereabouts, Naru had soon received a pair of invitations to the infamous Toshindaibukai, each marked mysteriously with the initial "E". Within time, she ran into both Rook Castle, a kung-fu fighter and fan of Eiji's, and Eiji's own student and nephew, Subaru Shinjo. After Naru told Subaru the story of her father's long friendship with his uncle and showed him the invitations, the three agreed to form a team for the fourth Toshindaibukai. In her ending after defeating Vermilion, she was engulfed in a flash of yellow light as it whited out. She was later seen in another dimension and she hears her foster father's voice who she was worried to look for him as it soon forms the Four Sacred Arms into a ball of light. Naru was happy to see her foster father again and wants him and her to be a family again. Kayin, as the ball of light, tells her to follow the path on what she believes in. When Naru sadly wants to wait for him after they met each other for a long time, the ball of light reverts back into the Four Sacred Arms as it scatters away and Naru looked upward and screams her foster father's name in anguish. Naru does not realize that her father Kayin is dead after the events of the third Toshindaibukai and searching for his whereabouts and to seek the truth in participating the fourth Toshindaibukai with both Subaru and Rook is all for nothing. In the end of the fourth Toshindaibukai, Naru returns back in England and she sadly takes a phone call at night implying that she had decided to return back to the orphanage after she had left to search for her late adoptive father's whereabouts and to participate in the fourth Toshindaibukai, empty handed. Game Appearance Naru appears to have long blonde hair which is tied into two long ponytails and green eyes. She also wears black and orange goggles as her headband and white earrings on both of her ears. In her playable appearance in Toshinden Subaru, she is seen wearing a red leather jacket with gray shoulder pads and gray linings on each side of her jacket with a heart-shape image imprinted on the back of her jacket. Underneath is a black high-neck sleeveless suit and stockings combo with a blue corset on her suit, red short shorts and white knee-high heeled boots. She also wears a pair of brown fingerless gloves. Her alternate costume has her wearing an indigo sleeveless top to show off her cleavage, a matching short shorts, white thigh-high socks with blue and green polkadots and a purple lining and black knee-high combat boots. She also wears black gloves as the front of her gloves has an indigo fabric and a black headband on her forehead. As a child during her background appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 2 and as a hidden playable character in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, Naru's two ponytails have a style of ringlets and her eyes are blue. She was seen wearing a red vest under a white long sleeve button shirt with red folded sleeves and a red ribbon on her collar, red long frilly skirt, white stockings and red shoes. In her alternate appearance, Naru's sleeveless dress became light blue and her hair is peach blonde. Her secret costume remains largely the same only her sleeveless dress is changed to salmon pink. Voice Actresses *Yuko Sumitomo (Toshinden 3, Japanese) *Chisato Nakajima (Toshinden Subaru, Japanese) Move Lists As a child in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, Naru's signature moves are based on her foster father Kayin's but having her signature moves of her own. In Toshinden Subaru, she finally improvises her movements to differ from her foster father's moves but few of her special attacks are retained. Special Attacks * '''Sonic Slash: '''Naru shoots a multiple star projectile to her opponent with her sword. In Toshinden Subaru, she shoots a golden projectile with her sword. * '''Deadly Raise: '''Naru charge and performs an imperfect version of this move. In Toshinden Subaru she rises diagonally in the air to damage the opponent with her sword resembling her foster father's move. * '''Shoulder Crush: '''Naru does a split kick to her opponent. In Toshinden Subaru her Shoulder Crush is weaker and it becomes a reverse drill kick move and lands an imperfect split kick in electric fashion. * '''Flaming Charge: '''Naru charges her opponent in flames with her sword. (Removed in Toshinden Subaru) * '''Rising Sun: '''Naru jumps and perform a somersault kick but shoots multiple star projectile to her opponent in mid-air. In Toshinden Subaru, she jumps in mid-air to perform a somersault kick but shooting yellow electric projectiles to her opponent in mid-air. This is her own version of her foster father's Scottish Moon. Overdrives * '''Dragon's Breath: '''Naru shoots fire from her breath in two hits. (Removed in Toshinden Subaru) * '''Hell's Gate: '''Naru elbows her opponent and performs a multi-hitting reverse drill kicks. This is her own version of Hell's Gate as opposed to her foster father's move where he unleashes a series of kicks in five hits and knocks his opponent with a Deadly Raise as an additional blow. Secret Moves * '''Rainbow Splash: '''Naru charges and performs a multiple reverse somersault kicks in different colors and knocks her opponent with a somersault kick. This is her own version of Rainbow Splash as opposed to her foster father's move where he performs multiple split kicks. Desperation Moves * '''Spinning Top: '''Naru will spin and dance with her sword to her opponent following with an imperfect Deadly Raise. (Removed in Toshinden Subaru) * '''Hell's Inferno: '''Naru unleashes a series of kicks and slashes following both Shoulder Crush and Rising Sun and strikes her opponent with a weak Deadly Raise. This is her own version of Hell's Inferno as opposed to her foster father's move where he unleashes a series of kicks and an elbow followed with a Deadly Raise. Cards Trivia *In Toshinden 3, Naru has different win quotes and reactions to certain characters. **To characters whom she perceives as good or redeemable, she asks them "Are you okay?" This includes the majority of the "heroes" team, Rachael, and Atahua. **To characters whom she perceives as scary and evil, she will say "I did it!" **If Naru defeats Kayin in battle, she will weep and ask "Daddy?" Gallery Naru.jpg tsd4_art_naru2.jpg T4-subaru-team.png T4-subaru-team-ending.png tsd4_art_naru3.jpg tsd4_art_naru4.jpg t4-naru-ending.png naru5.jpg naru4.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Toshinden 4 Category:Characters